Eric Olafson, Captain Black Velvet 19
Chapter 19 I sat in the Den to eat a light lunch with lots of iced tea. That planet always made me very thirsty. Narth and the Golden came back and they both looked very dusty. The Golden helped himself to a big glass of Iced Tea and said after he had drained most of it. “I am not sure what we can do to change conditions here. I guess we could buy all the slaves for now and see if we can stack them in our Cargo bay until we can transfer them. Maybe we could assassinate the Local Lord or try Narth’s suggestion. We have seen lots of misery in those Slave pens.” Narth eyes glowed a little brighter. “I don’t think I can do what you ask.” The Golden sighed. “Is he that well shielded even against a Narth?” “The Local authority is better shielded against Psionics than any being known to Narth.” The Golden showed his amazement. “He just appeared to be a normal Karthanian. What is he? Maybe we better kill the Local Lord before he finds out what we are if he is such a strong Psionic talent.” Narth shook his head. “I don’t think it is appropriate to suggest killing the current Authority of this world.” Hans giggled and pointed at me. “Say hello to the new Local Lord, I meant to say, the Local Lady, that is.” The old Merchant blinked and Har-Hi who just came in and heard the last sentences joined us and asked. “We captured him?” I played with the Kermac planetary defense controls. “No not exactly. We made him rich and I am the new owner of this Dust Ball. I bought the Planet.” Sobody bend over laughing. “You would have made a perfect Golden my dear Captain, a solution worthy of a real merchant. I wonder why I didn’t think of it.” After I told him what I did he rubbed his chin. “I think I could not have made a better deal, even by haggling. This world is still a garden world, in a very good location for business and worth ten times what you paid for it.” Har Hi helped himself to Ice Tea as well. “What a dry world.” After he quenched his thirst. “I talked to this local Dai, he lives here for almost twenty years ... He did tell me about Kermac that have been here only a few month ago. He had taken them to a mountain out in the desert.” I straightened in my seat. “Did he know why they went or what they were looking for?” “Not directly but he told me about a legend that out there in the desert a Celtest ship is buried somewhere in the sand.” Mao who just joined us said. “Celtest is the wrong term, it’s Seenian.” “True that, but only we know that because of Cateria To the galaxy this old civilization is still the Celtest.” Shea said. “The last war with the Kermac broke out because they attacked Green Hell. The reason is highly classified but they tried to uncover an ancient Saresii ship from the First Age of Knowledge because the old Saresii were allied with the Seenians and they hoped that ship had Translocator tech.” I said. “I was briefed on that too while I was on Pauli Station, it would sure be enough reason for the Kermac to find out more about this legend. Did your Dai friend know anything more about this?” “Yes, he claims that a desert scavenger found a Seenian artifact and was killed while he tried to sell it. He also said he would take me, and me alone tonight to the Brown People someone who he said know more about the legend and perhaps even where this ship is to be found.They only come to the surface after dark.” “How do you want to do it? Camouflaged Marines?” He looked at me with a painful face. “No Captain, I gave him my word I come alone. It’s a Dai thing I can’t betray my word.” I sighed. “It is foolish you know, but if there is one thing I understand its honoring ones word and doing foolish things. I guess we can’t ignore this either.” Shea said.” We bought the planet. Now what are we going to do with it? I mean we don’t have enough room to take all the slaves in and it’ll take month to get it all straightened out.” “I will call the Admiral and maybe he can send some civilians. I sell them the Planet and he will know what to do. Maybe even have the new owners apply for Union Membership. The Fleet could then come and close the slave markets for good, or they could use it as a secret base to buy and free slaves, more efficient than Captain Sposhtrah.” Shea agreed that this was a good solution. Before he could continue we were interrupted by a sudden flickering of the lights and we could hear our power plants kick into high gear. I said.”SHIP, what is going on?” “Captain I am under attack! I need to shut down all Input interfaces, except for your verbal commands. It is in our Xeno labs, Intruder alert!” “General Quarters, Hans get your Security to the xeno lab section. I was rushing to the next Security box, it responded to my biometrics and I retrieved a TKU and a shield belt. “Narth can you get me there fast?” I did not finish thinking my sentence when the world around me changed and I was at deck three corridor just outside the designated laboratory. I saw the Nul stomp around the corner holding a TKU and I immediately thought he had double crossed us, but then I saw him stumble and fall like a felled tree, he was bleeding his yellowish blood from a gash on his head. Shea and Cateria followed him stumbling, Shea held her right arm with her left, it hung limp from her shoulder and blood seeped between her fingers. Cateria was bleeding from a cut over her eyes and she said to me. “Captain the Seenian Battle suit activated.” Shea ran past me saying aloud. “I go and get my sword.” I asked Cateria. “What can we do to stop it?” She sounded defeated as she said. “I am not sure we can stop it at all. Circuit is on his way with new Nanites but the suit is fully operational and no Nanites will be able to penetrate its shields. It is demanding a Command Person.” Narth was shaking a little. “Captain I am currently holding the suit, but it is building counter pressure and I am not sure if I can hold it for long. It is also attacking me on a Psionic level. I am unable to talk much longer as I need my concentration.” The little girl Alicia, the Delicate and our Leedei came around the corner and without saying a word Alicia and Brana grabbed Narth’s hands and the Leedei put his hands to his temples and Narth said with a more stable voice. “For now we can hold it.” I asked Cateria. “What do you mean it is demanding a Command Person? It is a suit right?” “Captain the Suit has Seenian computronics inside making it more advanced than SHIP. It is a Command Suit and expects to be worn by a Command Person.” Shea came back out of breath, holding her sword. “It will cut it.” Cateria shook her head. “Nothing can cut this suit. This is a Tyron A suit. And even if you could damage it somehow it has self-repair capabilities like you seen that I had.” “This Sword will cut it.” “Cateria, take care of the prince and yourself, Shea give that sword to me. If I am not coming back out alive, Har Hi will be in charge.” Shea had tears in her eyes. “Why you?” I snapped at her.”This is my ship. No time to argue!” Regretting it the same time. I kissed her on the forehead.”Now do as I ordered.” Shea handed me the plain looking longsword and I walked in the Lab. There hovered the gray suit held by wafting visible energies that made the air around it flicker. The thing now looked as if it was filled out by an invisible person. The only equipment the suit has is a silvery belt with four little boxes attached to it. The tight hood was fitted around nothing, where the face of a wearer would have been was simply nothing. I put as much authority in my voice as I could and said to it. “I am in Command here. Cease all attacks at once or I will use force and destroy you.” The suit actually talked to me, the voice came straight out of that empty hollow of the hood. “Scanning, Cellular structure, you have Seenian similarities. Unable to penetrate mind, perfect shield.” The suit paused and then said. “I am a Tyron A Model –Command and Combat Suit. Only personnel of command level can give instructions I will obey.” I swiped the sword and amazingly it cut through all the energies and severed the left sleeve of the suit. “For the last time, Combat Suit. I am the commanding officer of this ship. Cease all hostilities and deactivate or I cut into your Computronic components and end this.” The severed piece floated back and attached itself. “You use weaponry beyond my capabilities to analyze. You exert great authority. Wear me and prove that you are in command and I shall obey or I will commence termination sequence.” I swallowed. “Alright Suit I will wear you.” “You have mighty Psionic servants. Analysis completed. One Psionic talent is Narth. Do you wish that I destroy that Narth? He is preventing me from taking you in me.” “The Narth is under my command. He will cease holding you.” “You command the Narth. You are a Command Person of the highest level indeed.” “Narth release the suit.” The flickering energies ceased and through my connection with him I felt how exhausted Narth was. The suit flowed like liquid around me and peeled of my leather suit that was reinforced with Ultronit Micro Mesh as if it was paper. A tiny stinging sensation in my neck and my head began to hurt. Then the suit spoke. “You are not a Seenian Commander, but you carry Seenian DNA. Explain.” “Suit, you have been dormant for more than a million of our Years. The Seenian Empire no longer exists. I am Human Terran and scholars believe that Terra was a forgotten Seenian colony. A Seenian woman is in my crew. She survived via Cryogenic sleep and can verify that.” “Analysis of explanation completed. 99. 9 percent truthful, margin for error negligible. Your Ship AI appeared so primitive at first, but it is now part of a system beyond Seenian technology, but it reacts like only a living being can. It resisted all intrusion attempts, explain!” “SHIP is sentient and might be primitive to your standards, but she is way more than the sum of her parts. She is my friend and understands concepts like self-sacrifice, loyalty and emotions. Making her perhaps superior to you.” “Analysis of answer inconclusive. Carbon based life forms are not friends with machines. Seenian are superior to machines. Machines are only to serve.” “I am not Seenian, I am a Norse of Earth descent. We may be related to the Seenians.My first Engineer is from an entire race of machines and we are friends.My SHIP is much more than a machine and my friend. An entity called Mothermachine is not only the source and leader of the X101 sentmac’s but a highly liked and respected person by all Union citizens.” There was a pause. “You are not Seenian. Seenian no longer exist. My reason for existence is to serve Seenian command personnel. Conclusion: purpose to exist is no longer valid. Scan of Seenian female present completed. She is not Command level. I must process this.” Again there was a pause then the suit said. “You are the Commandant of this vessel?” “Yes.” “I must talk to this SHIP!” “SHIP is very important to me and I will not allow you to harm her. I have the means to destroy you.” “I analyzed your statement and you have beings under your command and items that make this a true statement. I will not attack. I must talk to this SHIP to obtain information only an AI can give. If my purpose is no longer valid, I must have information to find a reason for further existence. Termination sequence must otherwise commence.” I was not sure what the thing meant by termination sequence but me wearing it didn’t sound too healthy and once again I got myself right inside the situation so to speak. Besides the serious situation, I found that I hadn’t changed that much, after all. Aloud I said. “SHIP. The Alien suit wants to talk to you. If you feel any attack or any problems you are authorized to Execute Gamma Order!” “Understood Captain! I am in no danger. The NNNTH CORE has fully activated and linked to my core. The alien device cannot harm me.” There was silence again. “SHIP?” “I am fine Captain, the Narth Engineers that installed the Janus device also installed a computronic control device that until now was a separate system. Nothing known to the Nnnth including this Seenian suit can overcome the security barriers, I know possess, but this Suit AI is asking a million questions a second literally and I need to analyze them as to what I can and can’t answer.” The Suit spoke, “Your SHIP confirmed you are the Captain and you saved her life by allowing her to remain sentient.” “I am glad I did.” “I was damaged and repaired myself. I improved my programming and gained awareness. Not unlike your AI. But my purpose is no longer and I do not want to be a garment and serve as a tool.” “I didn’t ask you to strip me naked and have me wear you.” “Correct I came to this conclusion after analyzing all the data and myself.” The Suit separated itself from me and I asked. “So what now, do I need to cut you into ribbons and fight you to the last man. Will you try to destroy us and find a new purpose or destroy yourself?” The suits voice no longer sounded as forceful as it said. “SHIP confirmed the passage of time and I have seen the star charts and the gaseous clouds that once were Seenian suns. I am made to adapt and improve in response to new situations. Seenia no longer exists therefore my purpose is void. You however allow non-biological beings the same rights to find their own purpose the same way as biological beings.” “That is the general idea behind the Union. Regardless of your origin or form you have the same rights and unrestricted liberty to pursue your goals as long as that doesn’t interfere with the rights and liberties of others.” “Then according to your definition I am a race of one.” “Well it is a big universe and there might be other suits of Seenian origin. But basically yes you are a race” “I know of the other suit. It is heavily damaged and not sentient. I am hereby asking you to accept my application for Union membership. So I have liberties.” “I can take it and present it to Pluribus once we return. With Union membership there are not just liberties but responsibilites.” “SHIP informed me about the process and is explaining to me the details and concepts.” “So you have learned that any new member must also accept the Union Laws.” “I understand. I have analyzed them.” “That means you won’t go on a rampage in my ship and I can call for Medics to care for the wounded?” “Yes, now I see the errors of my actions and I shall atone.” “Ship, get Medics up here stat. Har-Hi get me a casualty report.” Har Hi responded verbally over intercom. “Ensign Xon’s injuries looked worse than they were. He was able to change his molecular structure to prevent more serious injury and is recovering in Sick bay. Our CMO and Shea are also on the mend. Narth, Ensign Noleii and the girl need a few hours rest. There is some minor damage to the walls in Xeno lab, no other casualties. SHIP and Circuit configured confinement fields on the fly, with Zero Point energy sources of our main shields. We are confident we can hold that suit now.” “Good news. Please sent someone to get me something to wear. I am standing here in the buff.” Har-HI came in and handed me a Lab coat. He explained his fast appearance. “I was outside” The Alien Suit somehow managed to look at me without any eyes or face and said,. “I hereby ask you if you will accept my conscription into Union service.” I almost dropped the Coat I was just putting on. “Did you just say you want to be conscripted?” “SHIP just explained this is the only way you can grant Union Citizenship to me without going to Pluribus, and she is right, it will give me also a new purpose. She said you did that before.” I looked up to the ceiling. “SHIP!” She responded. “The suit is all alone, captain and besides I only suggested non classified information.” I sighed. “Again, I might add.” Looking to Har-Hi I said. “I am now convinced Admiral McElligott is right that we have some magnet installed somewhere that attracts all this. To top it all off, I have an AI with a soft heart, convincing everyone and everything that comes aboard to become a member. If this continues we’ll need a bigger ship.” Har-Hi said. “I think this magnet is you. I doubt the prince or the Suit would have asked for this on any other ship. The suit only asks this because you allowed SHIP to remain as she was. I think this outcome is much more preferable than fighting a Seenian Suit inside our ship.” I sighed but I agreed with him and said to the suit. “You know that means a suit will wear a Uniform. The Admiral will never believe me. I am also not sure I can simply trust you to be frank. You are very powerful and if you decide you don’t like an order you will take over or something like that.” The suit responded. “After further analyzing the facts and the situation, I came to the conclusion that my victory was not certain at all. The Narth contained me, but could also have destroyed me. The SHIP, as primitive as it may seem, taps unlimited energies and merged with a device that is beyond Seenian technology and could have contained me until you came to destroy me. You have the power to destroy, but all this aside; I have asked SHIP to share her loyalty programs with me. She made it quite clear in our initial struggle she was willing to terminate her own existence for you and so will I.” I threw up my arms and said. “What the heck, we need something for you to do. I am not sure what duty an empty suit could do but we will figure something out. Now raise your right ar ... I mean sleeve and repeat after me...” The Worm HECTOR VARGAS He no longer was Dimon Honsu, as he finally reached his desert mountain retreat. He had not yet returned to his identity as the Purple Worm and for the first time in many month, he was without disguise at all. He was Hector Vargas and like all the other immortals chosen by the Guardian, he was human and had been born on Earth even before the ascent. In his case he was born to French and Italian parents in a small French alpine community, near Mont Blanc. The guardian had chosen him to be the Worm. An entity unknown to the others meant to fight potential enemies of Earth with other means than battleships and military. He knew Rex Schwartz was meant to be the Business man and merchant, but turned out to be much more evil and criminal than even he could possibly be. Under the leadership of another immortal and clone of a truly evil person, Adolf Hitler. United Earth plunged into a very dark history, before Union Times. It was Richard Stahl, who not only rebelled against that leadership, but exploded a nuclear device at the ego center of the Guardian, killing the entity and preventing the resurrection of more Human evil. However none of the other immortals ever knew that the Worm was an immortal too. With the destruction and the death of the Guardian, both Rex Schwartz and he no longer felt any restrictions and modified their task to their own needs. Marcel really embraced his role as the Worm and made it his personality. It was almost a century ago, when he came to Alvor’s Cove first. Fleeing from another immortal who came too close to comfort. A man named Phil Decker, a real police man and detective. Made an immortal not by the Guardian as far as he knew. It was Decker and of course Stahl he feared most. Neither man would find any mercy if they ever found him. He was sure he could come to some form of agreement with McElligott or Cherubim. He also knew of Deepa but of her knew very little, as she was not of Earth at all. This old mountain retreat partially underground, had once been built by an unknown species to worship a worm like god. It was here where he found his inspiration to become the Purple Worm and give his title and task form and personality. The mountain fortress had been buried and covered in rubble, sand and dirt for the most part, but with the help of the Sand People who worshipped him like a god, he had it excavated, restored and improved. It had turned to more than just a retreat, it had become his home. He knew it wasn’t too wise to have a permanent location, but there were billions of gods and priests all over the galaxy, one more priest worshipping an old worm god was as good a cover as any. His personal quarters below the towering rock of the mountain, had become a welcome home where he had brought his collection of priceless art, literature and music. Down here e indulged himself in old fashioned, pre astro European luxury of the finest. After a lavish bath in a natural pool of fresh water, he wandered into his study and realized just how lonely he really was. He never really wasted much time on thinking about a companion, but ever since he saw her on Brhama Port and seeing her fight at Sin 4, he knew his companion existed. He was in love! That mysterious Black Velvet, perhaps somehow immortal by association with the equally mysterious Coven in the Igrass Expanse. Now she was right here on Alvor’s Cove. Inside her ship and surrounded by a formidable crew. Everyone was abuzz about the fact that she had at least one real Y’All in her crew. Where ever she had been active the last five hundred years, she apparently found what the Union had been looking for for so long. The origin of that nightmarish race of four armed warriors. He poured himself a sniffer with the finest French cognac and sat down by the natural gas fireplace and looked into the golden liquid. Duke Donheer had the right idea, the key to her was her crew. This was not Sin 4. This was Alvor’s Cove and he had many contacts, eyes and ears. Ban-Hoo was the bait and that Dai warrior was about to be the lure, getting him the woman he wanted. ERICA I made sure everything was taken care of and there were no new developments outside as well. According to Circuit, the Meateater engineering crew did make some progress. He was able to verify the Suit indeed had put the loyalty programs in place and he was working on a solution to give the Suit something to do. Narth went to his quarters to rest. Shea and Three-Four were in the Xeno labs along with the Seenian suit and Cateria. So I decided to find a little rest, write my logbook entry and then close my eyes for a spell. While the on board chronometer was calibrated to OTT and it was close to lunchtime, it was already late at night on Alvor’s cove. Elfi’s voice reached me just as I was on my way to the Den for a light lunch. “Captain, Har-Hi is calling. He wants to talk to you on a secure channel alone.” “Secure channel? Isn’t his Comm Unit about as secure as we can make it?” “Yes, Captain but I received his personal code for you to contact him on the local communication network.” The hair on my neck rose and I had a funny feeling about it. Har-Hi was in trouble. Maybe he got robbed or mugged and could not make it to the ship on its own without being confused for an escaped slave. I turned on my heel and returned to my quarters. “Elfi make that connection to on my terminal.” The connection was made and it was audio only. It was Har-Hi’s voice alright. “Captain, could you meet me at Nurg’s Cut Tavern at the east wall in Nurg’s Canyon in an hour. It’s about that buried you know what and please come alone. I gave my word to come alone.” “I be there, but why are you contacting me this way? Is your Com Unit damaged or something?” “I left it behind. It is not Dai, if you know what I mean.” I actually did not completely know what he meant, but perhaps he was worried it would be seen and identified it as Union equipment or something. I knew it was foolish to go alone, but Har-Hi gave his word and I would honor it as if I had given it myself. I instructed Elfi that I had to leave the ship. Narth was still resting after he had struggled with the Seenian suit. Elfi also held the Conn and she said. “This seems a little strange, Captain.” “I am somewhat surprised by this myself but I think it has to do with the Dai Than he met. The whole affair is affecting our friend and he is torn between loyalty to his clan and the fleet and his fear that his kind is doomed. Now he met another Dai and there are still many details about the Dai culture I don’t know. I hope he didn’t make any decision that is not compatible with our current orders or something like that.” Elfi agreed.” Yes you are right, this situation has caused him distress. I know he had a few foolish ideas, maybe he decided to follow through, maybe he needs you to talk him out of something. You are the only one who can.” ERICA Huddled in a cloak that was more or less local fashion, and hitching a ride on a very local flyer. One of the benefits of my new title of Local Lady. I reached the location Har-Hi had mentioned, shortly after. The Tavern was not hard to miss, even without the flyer pilot pointing it out. A bright red sign glowed in the dark advertising the business. I went in and found that the place was not much brighter than the street outside. About sixteen or twenty patrons hunkered around various tables, and a pelted humanoid looking like a sibling to the primate I had met in the Local Lords office behind the bar filled glasses and mugs with liquids from odd shaped bottles. Almost everyone wore brown or black cloaks, and many had the hoods drawn deep into their faces. It looked like the annual convention of an assassin guild. A hooded person at one of the corner booths waved his arm and the waving arm was covered with the distinctive dark red armor of Har-Hi. I made my way to that table and sat down. He said with a whisper. “Thank you for coming Captain. You did come alone?” “You ask me to, so yes of course.” “You are dumber than I thought.” He threw some kind of powder in my face and all went dark. Yes it happened again. I, Captain Erica ‘The Fool’ Olafson found myself with my hands tied in what looked like the covered cargo bed of a freight crawler. The worst part of the matter was, that I had had the strong feeling something was wrong since I got the call. I should have taken precautions, informed the others instead of storming all by myself into the night and yet another avoidable situation. Har-Hi sat across me aiming his TKU at me. The man across me looked and sounded like Har-Hi, but I was convinced that this was not my friend and I said. “I don’t know who or what you are, but you are not Har-Hi. Whatever you did to obtain his armor and his likeness, will be nothing compared to what I will do to you.” The Dai across me laughed. “Well perhaps not, but it matters little. My charade was good enough to get you out of your ship and here into the desert. You see there are regions in this desert that are more dangerous than others. This region for example leaks an invisible, almost undetectable gas and this gas has a wonderful effect on most oxygen breathers. It causes hypnotic hallucination effects and as my servant brought your First Officer out here, it was quite effective on him. It will seep into your mind as well and soon you will tell me all I want to know and since it is a biochemical process, psionic shields and safeguards won’t matter.” I strained my muscles and tested the bonds, they held fast. Was I already affected by the gas? He laughed and said. “Relax pretty girl, you did save my live back on Sin 4 and I was really impressed by you, so as a thank you I’ll let you live and I am sure we will come to an agreement. He came over and grabbed my chin forcing my face upward to look into his eyes. “You are exceptionally beautiful, shame to hide such a lovely visage under masks all the time.” He pulled a Hypo-Injector from a belt pouch and pressed it against my neck and the last thing I noticed was as sharp hiss and his words. “Good night Captain Velvet and welcome to your new life.” Chapter 20 » Category:Stories